The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: (but mostly Kakashi). Sakura and Naruto having been kidnapped by foreign ninjas, Kakashi knows whatever they have planned for his students can't be good for them-or the Hidden Leaf Village. With Sasuke at his side and his ninken at his disposal, the Copy-Cat nin is going to do whatever it takes to bring Naruto and Sakura home. Even if he has to die trying. Pre-time skip. Complete!
1. 1

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

The sun gone behind the mountains and stars just beginning to peak boldly from the navy sky, Naruto and Sakura walk one of the quieter streets arguing heatedly between them. The pink-haired girl swayed as the blond flailed his arms in protest to her rebuke.

"C'mon Sakura!" He whined, "I just want to make sure you get home okay!"

The girl uneasily looked to the boy and to their silent street. It was a bit strange, usually, misses Ehime was out sweeping her stoop or mister Okinawa would be smoking out on his balcony and then there was always a kid or cat running around... "I've told you before," she sighed, "My parents don't like it when boys walk me home." Not that anyone besides Naruto ever had tried; which really was depressing (it'd be nice if Sasuke would _try _to be a little courteous once in a while). However, dad didn't like it when he came around. That jovial persona of his becoming curt and firm as he would shoo Naruto off.

The genin giggled nervously. "Yeah..." he replied uselessly.

"So why do you insist then you knuckle-head?" She chided, her voice lilting briefly with amusement as she let her gaze fall on the nervous boy.

Nartuo shrugged helplessly. "I just want to make sure you get home alright!"

Sakura found it both funny and irksome. "I'm a ninja just like you! I can take care of myself just fine!" She argued, "Really Naruto!" She grumbled.

"I know!" The blond shrilled.

Suddenly, as they turned down the alley-way shortcut the girl liked to take when Naruto followed her home; a trio of black and gray clothed ninja appeared out of no where grabbing Sakura from behind and beating Naruto to the ground.

"Naru-" The scream was cut off by a gloved hand slapping over her mouth.

"You let Sakura go!" Naruto hollered, scrambling up. "Or I'll kill you!"

One of the ninja laughed. "Yeah?" They goaded.

Grinning, another turned back to Sakura's captive. "Why don't you slit that pretty thing's throat, Shiro? Show the jinchuriki what happens to little friends when they don't behave?" Sakura felt her eyes well with tears when a kunai pressed sharply into her neck. Naruto, for once, speechless, stared with large eyes.

"D'you get it, brat?" One of the men demanded. "If you try anything, she's gonna get it."

The hand away from her mouth, Sakura choked "Naruto..."

The blond slumps, letting one of the ninja's snag his arm. "I won't let them hurt you Sakura," he whispered. The girl shook her head and attempted to kick her captor in the balls, to show Naruto that they could get out of this-

"Knock her out Shiro!" One yelled quickly and that kunai's blunt end cracked against her skull. In the moments that lead to her fading into the darkness of unconsciousness, she heard the ninja holding her teammates say;

"If you try anything we'll knock you out just as fast..."

The girl fears for the boy. Naruto's so much more hot-headed than she could ever be; if they say something, he might just act before she can do anything and they'll _kill _her and-and she won't even know it because-

Everything turned black. She was awake no more.

XxXxXxX

Gazing with trepidation at his crush as she lay useless in the older ninja's arms, Naruto feared making the wrong move. He didn't want her dead because of _him__. _He was going to be _hokage_! He couldn't let people die because of his mistakes! That wasn't-it wasn't _right_!

"Hey!" One growled, "Are you listening kid?"

Lifting his blue-stare to meet that of the ninja dressed in black and a white-jacket; Naruto nodded bitterly. "I am," he muttered.

A hand grabbed at his hair painfully. "You _better _be 'cause that girl's gonna get it if you aren't!"

Teeth digging into his tongue, the boy nodded. The man relaxed his grip briefly as he turned to his accomplices to say to them "Let's get out of here." And before he can realize what's happening, Naruto was knocked out with a blunt end and the mumble of "We can't let you have the chance to escape..."

Naruto knew in that brief moment at the cusp of darkness that he was going to kill them the first chance he got when Sakura wasn't in danger.

* * *

**My newest story folks! It's just what you asked for :) This is what won on the pole and I'm hoping you'll all enjoy the story! I'm hoping to keep this on a similar update schedule to _Youthful Endeavors, _but I think it's likely to end up being an every other day update instead of daily. **

**Next chapter we'll see Kakashi, if you guys are wondering at all ;)**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	2. 2

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Walking along the dimly lit street, Sasuke began to regret his decision to return the canteen Sakura had left behind to her before going home for the night. As he tossed the offending container in the air, the boy was forced to stop upon hearing his stomach growl. Flushing just barely, the dark-haired youth put one hand to his middle and held out the other to catch the strap of the canteen as it fell within grasping distance once more.

"Stupid Naruto chasing her off like that.." he grumbled to himself. Though, in actuality Naruto's pestering to see her home had probably slowed her down if anything. Even if she had been distracted by the blond, Sasuke should have noticed her forgetting her water bottle (he wasn't being bothered for once, after all). Shaking his head at his own lack of observance, the boy let his eyes drift to the alleyway that he knew to be a shortcut to Sakura's house.

Trotting closer, the young dark-haired ninja was made to freeze in place by what he saw. There were three ninja surrounding his teammates. Drawing a kunai, the boy approached a bit closer to realize that the ninja were shinobi of Kusagakure. He bit the inside of his cheek at the words that fluttered his way;

"...try anything, she's gonna get it..."

Sasuke was left indecisive. He could, in fact, incapacitate one-maybe even two of the ninja-but it wouldn't be the one who had the kunoichi. That could put her in an even more precarious position. Was Sasuke really willing to put Sakura in such danger? And what of Naruto? Even from here it was obvious it was he who they wanted...

It would seem that the dark-haired youth had been too slow to act because one of them abruptly grabbed Naruto and it was only a split-second more before the blond was hit over the head and a limp weight in the older ninja's grip. Just as Sasuke took the step toward them to-to do _something _they were gone. Now at the threshold of the alleyway, the ninja could only stand there and curse;

"Shit."

* * *

It only took a little while to find Kakashi-sensei. He was with the other jonin-sensei just outside a bar and the boy was especially glad to find them there because he knew that the chances of him even getting into a bar were slim. Heart thudding with trepidation, Sasuke approached the gray-haired man.

"Sensei!" He shouted.

The ninja looked his way, his seemingly relaxed features countering his tense body. In front of the man, the young boy didn't quite know how to say what needed to be said.

"What is it Sasuke?" He demanded.

"I saw Kusagakure shinobi take Naruto and Sakura," he explained.

The man's one visible eye went wide as his fellow jonin began to look and titter between each other.

"We need to get to the hokage.." Kurenai-sensei whispered urgently; fingers tugging at Sasuke's teacher's shirt.

The man gently took his arm back. "I know," he replied. "Let's get going, alright?"

"What about me?" The dark-haired youth demanded as his elders geared to sprint off.

His teacher's eye curved upward. "You're coming with, of course," he answered taking Sasuke by the arm.

The boy hardly knew what was happening before his teacher and grabbed him up from the ground and put him on his back. In any other circumstances, the last (or close enough to it) Uchiha might have protested such treatment. Today, though, he realized it was not only him who was on the verge of panicking for his teammates.

It must be worse for the man, he thought, he might be Sakura's and Naruto's teammate. But he was not their instructor, the one who was expected to keep them safe on and off the field. Peering around the shock of gray, the younger ninja watched as the Hokage's tower became larger and larger as they drew closer.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it sounding reasonable thus far?**

**To reviewers, Prescripto13, The Goliath Beetle, Rosebunse, Harvestangel99 and Leafstone; thanks so much! You guys are great :) I'm actually kind of hoping for five more reviews by next chapter? Do you think you guys can do it?**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. 3

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

Hanging out in the street in front of the bar as they waited for the last of their entourage to show up, Kakashi pondered how it can to be that he _wasn't _the last one to show up (that was supposed to be his shtick). Asuma and Kurenai were being sickeningly sweet with the way they were flirting, Genim was too boring to talk to and Gai wasn't here. Scoping out the street, he noted that it was rather quiet for a Friday night; then again, it was the middle of cold season too.

As he rolled back on his heals, Kakashi considered just walking off and paying his respects to his teacher, Obito, Rin and Kushina and going home for the night when his wandering eye found the grim face of his young prodigy.

He narrowed his gaze, the boy was tense and obviously keyed up from something; the moment the twelve-year-old's mouth opened to shout out:

"Sensei!"

In that unusually tumultuous way, the elder knew to be ready. Once the boy stood just mere inches from him, face blank and lips parted just slightly; Kakashi knew he needed a push to say what needed to be said.

"What is it Sasuke?" He demanded in a tone a little sharper than he planned it to be.

It appeared to be what was needed, though, because the words poured from the dark-haired youth in a rush; "I saw Kusagakure shinobi take Naruto and Sakura."

The jonin's eyes went wide as he felt a phantom punch to the gut. It was like that story his teacher's wife liked to tell-they took the jinchuriki in attempt to use her, but Minato had come and rescued her...were they attempting to do the same with Naruto? But why did they take Sakura?

The chatter between his fellow jonin didn't even register until Kurenai grabbed at his sleeve whispering to him; "We need to get to the Hokage..."

Taking his arm back both in irritation and necessity, Kakashi half-soothed "I know," and then prompted them all with "Let's get going, alright?" Preparing to take the dash to the Hokage's the Copy-Cat nin wouldn't have wasted another second if it weren't for the gruff rebuke he got.

"What about me?" Sasuke demanded, his youthful face filled with masked anxiety.

Attempting reassurance, he replied, "You are coming with, of course." They need him too. A first hand witness is better than a second hand story. Taking the boy by his forearm, he lifts him easily from the ground and on to his back.

(His student hardly weighs a thing, are all twelve-year-olds so light? Did Minato-sensei count his blessings that he never had to carry a man home after such strenuous missions? Did he find relief that such a small body impedes speed so very little? Kakashi does.)

His student's arms wrap instinctively around his neck and without further ado, they are off and the Hokage tower which seemed so very far away ten minutes ago was hardly more than several yards away within a matter of time.

Coming to the window just outside the old man's office, Kakashi dove in without care and without fear. No one dared to cross him these days. They land in the room to luckily find the Hokage still behind his desk smoking away as he reads a report. At their entrance, the wrinkled countenance met them fully.

"What brings you all here?" He inquired politely, but his tone is keen and his eyes suspicious.

Putting his student back on his feet, Kakashi nudged the second to last Uchiha forward. "Tell him everything you told us and more," he instructed.

The boy cast one backward glance before nodding. "Yes Kakashi-sensi," he whispered.

Coming within a foot of the aged ninja behind the desk, Sasuke's soft voice punctuated the tense air.

"I was going to Sakura's home to return her water canteen and there's this short-cut..." his eyes drift to the glaringly red water bottle hanging off his shoulder. "I got there," he whispered, "These ninja-Kusagkure shinobi-they had them surrounded and one had a kunai to Sakura and-" the by swallowed. Voice a little stronger, he explained, "I was going to _help, _I was."_  
_

The Hokage's head dips in concurrence. "Of course you were," he confirmed. "You are a good teammate."

This seemed to settle Sasuke long enough for him to finish. "One of them said 'try anything, she's gonna get it' or it was really close to that, anyway. I think they were using her against Naruto," his gaze meets the old man's and then shifts around to meet there's. "Why were they using Sakura against _Naruto _of all people? He's nothing special!" And a fire's burning in the young ninja's eyes then. "He's the dead-last! He's practically worthless!"

"Hold your tongue!" The Hokage snapped. "There are things you are not aware of and are ignorant of, do not speak of things you nothing of!"

Thoroughly scolded, the boy stepped back and Kakashi reached out; taking the boy by the shoulder. This seemed enough for Sasuke to finish. "It was after that they took off-with them-and I..."

"Found me."

Kakashi whispered.

Asuma's father nodded. "We will need to send a search party."

"No," Kakashi disagrees. "This will require finesse, send only one."

"And I assume you are suggesting yourself?" The old man inquired, both amused and strained by this.

"Who better than me?" Kakashi demanded. "I have experience in nearly every field and have great deal of history in recovery missions thanks to my ninken."

Puffing out a breath of smoke, the man sighed. "I don't want you to go alone."

"I want to go!" Sasuke declared, "Please Hokage sir."

The wrinkled face took on an appearance of discontent. "Such inexperience in missions of this level would likely lead to poor results."

"Are you truly going to make the kid sit back while his teammates are missing?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi-" Asuma attempted, but the other whirled on him.

"You stay out of this!" He snapped. The uncharacteristically angry out burst causing the other ninja to fall back. Taking that step to stand in front of Asuma's father, Kakashi murmured with great intensity. "Let me take him."

The old man groaned. "Kakashi..."

"Please."

An aged eye, twitched. "You will send him back if it becomes difficult."

"How will I do that? I can't make sure he'll go back." Kakashi reminded him.

"Asuma and Kurenai will follow behind you, a day's journey away. You will send message that you are handing Sasuke over and if he does not appear within a day's time, they will seek him-you-out and go from there."

Leaning back, Kakashi felt slightly better. "We will be leaving within the hour, I assume?"

"If not sooner," the old man agreed.

Taking his student by the wrist, Kakashi's already lead them half-way out the door before he gave the boy an order. "You will be meet me at the front gate in forty-five minutes, if you are not there I will leave you behind."

The child nodded. "Don't be late sensei," he told him.

Kakashi chuckled. "Believe me kid," he muttered, "This is a mission I can't afford to be late for."

* * *

**This was a fairly long chapter, wasn't it? I guess it's to make up for the fact that I didn't update yesterday and I doubt I will tomorrow...sorry about that, I guess.**

**Thanks to reviewers, Prescripto13, Rosebunse, Harvestangel99, The Goliath Beelte, and YamiB1999. You guys are too awesome for words and I hope to hear from you again this chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. 4

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

Sasuke barely paid any mind to what he tossed in his bag-a few shirts, some shorts, a jacket, his extra kunai and shuriken, et cetera, et cetera-anything and everything he thought he could need. When finished, he cast his near barren room a once over. Some days, he wishes he had the room he once had at his family's compound; it hadn't ever quite been clean, it was decorated with family pride and trinkets he'd gathered over the years.

But, this apartment wasn't that room and he was too afraid to ever go home to pick things up (lest memories overtake him). Shaking his head at his oddly sentimental turn, the boy hurries out. His teacher had been very serious and it made him believe that, for once, Kakashi wouldn't only be on time but _early. _Leaving his little apartment, he takes the key that he keeps in his pocket and locked the door-not knowing when he'd be back (it's a good think he just watered his kitchen cactus yesterday).

Trotting down the streets of Konohagkure, the young ninja let's his gaze take in the streets; vaguely hoping he'd run into someone before he left. If only so they could ask where he was going and where Sakura and Naruto were. It didn't feel right that no one knew, that no one would know to miss them. It began to dawn on Sasuke how very strange this all felt-he was _used _to people following after him, asking about him, but it was late now and no one was out on the streets to wonder what the last Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village was up to.

Coming closer to his destination, the dark-haired youth thought this clandestine mission very liberating. Finally, _finally, _there were no eyes watching him (admiring, sizing-up, questioning, or any of the other looks he'd received over the years). Only a street down from the gate, Sasuke can make out the shape of his teacher-his gray hair sticking up like a dirtied brush tip. Slowing down as he comes within a couple feet of his instructor, the boy called out;

"Kakashi-sensei."

The man-distracted-manages to curve his visible eye for him and gesture the boy closer.

"Sasuke," he greeted.

"Are we ready sensei?" The younger ninja demanded as he allowed the unfamiliar hand to rest on his shoulder.

The man nodded. "Just waiting for a stamp of approval," he muttered and as if choreographed before hand, a chunin appeared holding out several papers.

"It's done, a file's been made." He told them handing off the manila folder to Kakashi.

Taking it, the elder tilted his head in a vaguely cheery way. "Thanks," he tells the lower-level ninja. "We are good to go, I assume?"

"Yup," the chunin agreed.

Kneading into his shoulder, Kakashi guided them past the gates. "Are you ready Sasuke?" He inquired.

"Yeah," he answered and they were off.

Casting a last look over his shoulder, Sasuke had to wonder; when would they be back? The Kusaghure shinobi hadn't had _that _much of a head start. Surely it would at most, only be a few days? Unless...unless they were a lot more advanced than he'd ever thought to consider. Or they were taking a roundabout path as well as covering their steps as they went.

Hurrying forward a bit so he can be beside his teacher, he asked; "How long will we be gone sensei?"

The man doesn't answer at first. Just as Sasuke began to feel agitated that the older ninja may have ignored him, Kakashi replied;

"As long as it take to bring our teammates home."

It's not the answer the dark-haired youth had wanted, but if he reads between the lines, he figures it means his leader has no more idea than he does. It's not comforting.

* * *

**Hey! So, we're back to Sasuke's pov. Now, I know we haven't actually gotten a lot of Kakashi yet, but I promise as the story progresses we will have more Kakashi-centered chapters :)**

**Thank you to reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Rosebunse, Prescripto13, Harvestangel99, and Sleepykittyqq; you're the best guys! Now, I seem to be getting about five reviews per chapter if we could keep that constant...I'd be really grateful :)**

**So, thanks so, so much for reading and pretty please review!**


	5. 5

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she realized that she was moving...and being held by two (_manly_) arms. Eyes popping open, she's met with a masked face staring down at her and her hands bound with wire in front of her.

There's a glint in the man's eyes as he said "I see you're awake jinchuriki's girlfriend!"

Sakura couldn't help the way her face heated up and how she scowled. "I'm not his girlfriend!" She snapped angrily.

The grip on her turned sharp for a moment as the man snorted. "Yeah? Coulda fooled us with the way we saw him hanging around ya all day."

"He's my teammate," she sighed. "I don't like him that way," letting her gaze drift just a bit she muttered; "Sometimes I don't like him _at all_."

The ninja laughed. "Oh young love! How sweet! How wanton!"

A fellow kidnapper drifts into the pink-haired girl's vision (in his arms are Naruto-he's never looked so still). "Sen," they grunt, "Stop fraternizing with the Jinchuriki's girlfriend!"

"I'm _Sakura!_" The teen yelled in aggravation, causing her captor-Sen-to stumble at her sudden movement.

The one holding Naruto's eyes turn suddenly hard and he shift's Naruto with lighting-quick speed as a hand shot out gripping her around the neck. "I'd watch you mouth _little girl_," he threatened.

Unable to speak as she began to tremble as adrenaline and terror coursed through her, Sakura couldn't do anything to stop the tightening hold. For a moment she even feared he wouldn't let go until-

"Stop!" A third kidnapper comes between Naruto's captor and Sen. "Gorou let the girl go!"

Gorou's hold tightened for all of a second before it left completely leaving Sakura gasping for breath with tears in her eyes. _  
_

Sen, voice a little softer, inquired; "You gonna live?"

She nodded.

"Let her walk," the man that wasn't Gorou or Sen ordered.

"Yes Shiro-senpai," he muttered as he put Sakura down.

The ninja called Shiro groaned. "Would you stop calling me that Sen?" He then came up and took Sakura's hand, tying a bit of rope to the wire wrapped around her hands. "This way we don't have to worry about you running off," he told her. Sakura scoffed. Shiro tugged a little and the wire dug into her wrist causing her to wince. Seemingly satisfied with the reaction, he stepped back into formation with his team. This time, though, Sakura was made to fall between Gorou and Sen.

Glancing periodically at Naruto, she couldn't help but voice her worried question. "Naruto he's-he _is _okay, isn't he?"

Sen's head bobbed in front of her. "We just used a bit more force to knock him out, is all."

This caused the pink-haired girl to frown. "What if he has a concussion?"

Gorou barked a laugh. "He's a jinchuriki! He'll be just fine!"

"Why do you keep saying he's a jinchuriki? No one's ever called him that before...a brat or nuisance, sure, but a _jinchuriki_? That's a weird thing to call him when he _isn't _one!"

All three look to her in mild disbelief. "He _is _one," Shiro asserted, "Why do you think we kidnapped him?"

This made Sakura frown. "If he is one," she said with careful measure, "Why hasn't anyone ever said anything?"

Gorou shrugged. "I'm betting they made it classified; they do that sometimes, you know, it's not exactly something a village wants to advertise."

Struggling to understand, the pink-haired teen can only nod. "But he _had _to have known! If Naruto is one, why didn't he ever let us know?" And she really did wonder, why would he not let his _teammates _know? Weren't they supposed to trust each other? Shouldn't they have been allowed to know in case something happened? If-

"Who knows," Sen replied, "You can always ask him!" And Sakura knew it was a trap. She was _twelve _not stupid, there was no way she'd ask that sort of question with them right here.

Looking off to the woods around them, she hoped that someone knew they were gone and were looking for them.

* * *

**Back to Sakura and Naruto! What did you guys think?**

**Thanks to reviewers, The Goliath Beetle (again, thanks so much!), Prescripto13, Harvestangel99, Rosebunse and Summer Leigh Wind. I appreciate the reviews so much and I hope to see twenty-five reviews by next chapter!**

**Thank you again for reading everyone and please REVIEW!**


	6. 6

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Kakashi was beginning to regret to agreeing to bring Sasuke along. In theory, he more than understood the boy's need to join him in the rescue; this was not only the jonin's team at risk. But...in practice, it irked him. Sasuke, for all his advanced abilities, was in fact still twelve. And twelve-year-olds were dead weight. They were hardly a day and a half into the mission and he was already considering sending the boy to Kurenai and Asuma.

Glancing back to the boy as he slowly fell farther behind as they soared through the trees, the man was left greatly frustrated. Was this what it had been like for Minato-sensei when he was young? It must have been. His teacher, however, had always been of better humor and hadn't minded the slowing of their missions. Kakashi can't say he's the same. That itch for punctuality, efficiency has come back ten-fold in the past day Sasuke is doing nothing to soothe the old instinct.

Glancing back for what had to be the twentieth time in just as many minutes, Kakashi lifted a hand to gain his student's attention. Dark eyes focused on him and Kakashi curved his eye upward.

"Why don't we take ten?" He inquired.

The kid has no luck in hiding the relief that seemed to waif off him. "Yes sensei," he agreed.

Jumping down from the tree, Kakashi landed easily and proceeded to fall back in a slump against the tree. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a couple of energy bars and a bottle of water. He looked to the Hidden Leaf village's last Uchiha, the boy had his own water bottle, but...

"Did you forget to pack quick snacks?" He exhaled.

The boy's cheeks heated up. "I didn't pack _enough_," he muttered; "I had some yesterday..."

Tossing his unopened bar at the boy, Kakashi shook his head. "We _have _been going nearly non-stop, haven't we?" Thrumming his fingers against his arm in thoughtful agitation, he considered the fact that Naruto and Sakura would be just as much a hindrance to the foreign shinobi as Sasuke was to him. "We'll travel a couple more hours and then take a real break-sleep through the night."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," the twelve-year-old agreed as he bit into his bar.

They were just heading the direction of Kusagakure, either hoping to run into his student's kidnappers or reach the village before them so they could ambush the ninja. Maybe after a rest, he could consider using his ninken. It would likely speed along the process of finding them, he thought.

Balling up his wrapper and shoving it in a pocket, he turned to Sasuke. "Ready?" He implored.

The boy nodded. A moment later, they were off again.

As they went, Sasuke sped up to his side; looking to him, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The boy frowned, "Is this really the best way to find them?" He asked.

Kakashi fought down the niggling of irritation. "Of course," he answered; "It's not like I'm not a genius." The boy bit his lip and the jonin realized that was uncalled for. Running a hand through his hair, he said more gently; "They have to be going in the same general direction-if we don't run into them, I'll use my ninken in the morning."

The younger lifted his gaze. "So they are good for tracking? You're ninken, I mean."

Kakashi found himself chuckling softly. "Yeah, they're very good for that sort of thing."

"I see," the dark-haired youth muttered almost wistfully.

The Uchiha didn't have a family summon. And Kakashi almost wanted to offer the Hatake dogs to the boy, but that wouldn't be right. He was still young enough to find a woman (or a whore) and to have a kid. Any kid he might have would be just as scary-smart as him-if not more so-and they would need the ninken. Reaching around and ruffling the kid's hair, he remarked;

"I'm not sure how much you'll like them." Tilting his head, he imparted to his student. "You've always struck me as cat-person."

The boy's lips hinted in a smile. "They _are _better," he agreed. "They don't slobber over everything like dogs..." a wicked gleam coming to his eye, the dark-haired youth then commented "Though, I don't really like cats all that much either. _Especially _after having to rescue Taro so many times."

Kakashi laughed at the boy's comment. Maybe when they stopped he'd share his own story about having to rescue the Fire Daimyo's previous cat, Suki.

* * *

**A Kakashi chapter! What did you guys think?**

**Thanks to reviewers, Rosebunse, Prescripto13, The Golaith Beetle, and Harvestangel99. We didn't quite reach my goal for reviews this chapter, but I'm still hoping to see thirty by next chapter. Since I seem to be barely scrapping by on my review goal, I'd like to try and motivate some of you more reluctant readers! If you can ensure I have fifty reviews by chapter ten, the fifty-first reviewer will get a one-shot of their choice in any of the fandoms I've previously written in. I think that's a pretty sweet deal, don't you? **

**Thank you all again for reading and pretty please review :)**


	7. 7

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi**_

* * *

Morning came a lot slower than Kakashi wanted. He'd sent Sasuke off to his sleeping bag several hours earlier after a quick dinner, shooting down the boy's suggestion of switching watches half-way through the night. He didn't need to switch, _couldn't_. Not with his kids on the line. The sun's early light beaming through the canopy of trees, the man went to his student's side and prodded him with his foot

"Hey," He called; "Get up."

The boy turned in his sleep and Kakashi noted the flush sitting high on his cheeks. The jonin nearly cursed aloud. They-_he-_didn't have time for this! He considered signaling to Kurenai and Asuma right then, but a hand grabbed his ankle.

Looking down, he was met by the sight of fevered eyes. "Don't call them.." Sasuke mumbled.

"You're sick," the teacher remarked.

The boy scowled and pushed himself away from his sleeping bag. "It's just a stupid head cold," he declared.

Kakashi knew that it probably was, but it didn't help that nagging in the back of his mind that said it wasn't. Running a hand through his hair, the man considered his options. To send him away or not to send him away. If he was sick, Sasuke could end up being a hindrance (not that he hadn't been one before) and if not a hindrance, he could end up dead or in enemy hands along with Naruto and Sakura. Was Kakashi really willing to put all of his students lives on the line like that?

Weighing this against keeping him, Kakashi sighed. It wouldn't be fair. He couldn't send him back...not yet, anyway. Offering a hand to the twelve-year-old, he asked; "Do you have any medicine?"

Sasuke shook his head (and winced in the process). Luckily, Kakashi always kept a jar of pain relievers on him. Leaving the boy's side, he went and pulled out the bottle tossing it Sasuke's way.

"Take two," he instructed; "It'll take the edge off."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," The dark-haired youth agreed.

As they cleaned up their spot, Kakashi watched Sasuke with a critical eye; he'd have to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. If he appeared to be lagging in anyway that wasn't normal, the ninja would be sending him back to Kurenai and Asuma. He couldn't deal with having to keep a sick child out of harms way while rescuing two more from kidnappers. It was needlessly dangerous and even if the twelve-year-old would hate him for it, the man wasn't dumb enough to let a boy's feelings affect him.

Besides, he did that once already (it had ended so very badly).

Watching Sasuke zip up his backpack, the jonin was reminded of another boy. The two were so dissimilar that it seemed ridiculous to even try and compare them, but...something in the end (besides physical traits) struck him as the same. He hoped he'd be able to figure out what soon enough, that way he could nurture it and maybe rescue the last Uchiha of Konohagakure from ruin.

* * *

**It's a bit short, but if you read further you'll see that I'm not in much of a writing mood :(**

**So if you guys don't mind me interrupting my usual broadcast...has anyone ever been cited for inattentive driving before (I doubt it, considering the majority of you are probably twelve...)? I'm about to be cited after a fender bender I had with a neighbor's car, anyone have an advice on the subject? **

**Anyway, to reviewers Prescripto13, Harvestangel99, The Goliath Beetle, Summer Leigh Wind, Sleepykittyqq, and Rosebunse for your reviews! They made my day :)**

**Thank you for reading everyone and please review!**


	8. 8

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

Like Kakashi feared, Sasuke was more of a hindrance than ever before. His breath was loud due to being congested and his movements slower as he struggled to get the air necessary to function at his regular speed. Sighing quietly, the jonin jerked his head down signaling they were taking a break. Jumping from the trees and to the forest path, the man leaned back waiting for the boy to join him.

Sasuke stumbled only a little as he came to stand in front of Kakashi with glazed eyes. Tugging off a glove, the older ninja put a hand to his student's face; instantly the dark-haired youth recoiled. Kakashi only huffed and tried again; "I'm checking your temperature," he explained.

The twelve-year-old frowned, though he did not pull away for a second time. Taking this as the permission to feel him in several spots, Kakashi moved his hand from the boy's cheek, to his other cheek and finally slipping it beneath his forehead protector; he ended up wincing. The kid was burning up. Letting his hand fall away, he doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Don't send me away," Sasuke whispered. "Don't."

"Sasuke..."

"Please, I need to be there;" he pleaded.

Kakashi rubbed unhappily at his temple. It would be madness (not to include dangerous) to keep the boy with him. "You are _sick_," he emphasized. "What good are you sick? Tell me Sasuke."

The boy's face flushed and he clenched his hands into fists. He didn't have a good answer. He just knew he needed to be there for his teammates, show them that he _did _care what happened to them...voice small, he told his teacher; "I don't want them to think I didn't care that they were kidnapped."

It felt ridiculous. "Sasuke, I think your absence is going to be the least of their worries when I get them back-no offense." A stubborn look came to the youth's face and Kakashi knew they were heading for an argument (which they _didn't have time for!_) "Look, being a ninja means separating sentiments from a mission. Obviously, I haven't done that and that's why you're here to begin with. I see that now and I know that it was a mistake on my part," looking the kid dead in the eye he explained, "_You should not be here, _sick or otherwise."

The boy's face scrunched up as he crossed his arms. "I won't go back," he growled.

Kakashi shrugged. "Mah, it won't be me Kurenai and Asuma are after."

"Kakashi-sensei..." there was a lilt unfamiliar to the young ninja's tone, curiously he studied the village's last Uchiha. "I-I _saw _them got taken...but I didn't _do _anything! I have to make it up to them! I could have done something then, but I didn't. I _need _to help them now! I have to make it up to them!"

This is what made them similar. This is why he has to save this last Uchiha. The dedication to his teammates...it's just like Obito. It's an admirable quality that Kakashi can only ever hope to emulate. He never would completely untrain himself from the ninja code that he had followed so religiously as a child, but he could keep his students-Sasuke-from taking it as the word of the gods. He could show them how to stretch the rules, use them to their advantage; keep them from hindering them.

Putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he sees a plan open up before his very eyes. "I understand," he quantified. "You want to help them...but you _are _sick." The kid made to protest once more, but with a curving of his eye; Kakashi silenced him. "There's village not far off, I'm thinking I can send you there with one of my ninken and you can get some medicine."

"Why with your ninken?" The young ninja inquired.

The jonin already in the process of summoning answered distractedly, "So they can bring you back to me. You don't expect me to just hang around here, do you?" Nicking a thumb and going through the gestures, Kakashi summoned forth one of his dogs.

"Bull!" Kakashi smiled ruffling the animal's fur as the smoke cleared. "How are you?" He inquired.

The summon chuffed and looked around curiously.

"I have a special mission for you," Kakashi explained. Pointing to his student, he told the ninken; "I need you to go with him to a village so he can get some medicine and then guide him back to me."

The large dog nodded and Sasuke frowned.

"Does he talk?" The youth asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Sometimes," he replied. "He's rather taciturn, though." Giving Bull a nudge, he urged the pair "Go on, get that medicine. You'll be able to catch up sooner that way."

With one last look to his teacher, the kid said "Yes Kakashi-sensei" and he was off with the dog at his heels.

Hardly waiting a minute more, the man took off. If he plotted this right, Sasuke wouldn't catch up and Bull would keep him out of danger. It was the best he could hope for, anyway.

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Sasuke will catch on to what Kakashi's doing? Will Kakashi rescue Naruto and Sakura before Sasuke catches up? Please! Let me know your predictions :)**

**Thanks to reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Kakashi lover, Rosebunse, and Harvestangel99; you guys rock :) Also, like I mentioned previously, if you help me reach my goal of fifty reviews by chapter ten I'll give a One-Shot to my fifty-first reviewer in any of the fandoms I have previously written!**

**So, thank you all so much for reading and pretty please review!**


	9. 9

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi**_

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. His arms flailing and his legs kicking out as he yelled; whoever held him cursed and dropped him. Scrambling up to his feet, the boy reached to his pocket for a kunai but-

"We took your weapons off of you a while ago, you realize." One of the captors said.

Eyes darting around, he saw a frowning Sakura tied to a rope. Shoulders drooping, he reluctantly held out an arm for them. There didn't seem to be another choice at the moment-what, with no weapons and Sakura's hands tied and held by a kidnapper. "Are ya gonna tie me up too?" He snapped.

The men look between themselves before one came forward. With a wire, he looped it around Naruto's wrist and then dragged his other up beside it to loop that wrist on top of the first one. Once satisfied, the ninja attached it to the rope that Sakura belonged to.

"Told ya taking the girl would make him cooperative," The one who tied him crowed.

Another's eyes turned into a glare. "Shut up Gorou," they grumble.

Naruto took note of his name. He was going to kill him first.

* * *

A number of (_very _boring) hours later, stomach growling and Sakura up ahead stifling yawns; the blond decided now would be as good a time as any to bring up his complaints.

"C'mon! I'm hungry! Can't we stop for a bit?!" He whined loudly as he dragged them to a halt and stomped his foot.

The girl's head turned, eyes wide and she muttered "Nar-" before she was made to shriek as she saw a fist drive into Naruto's face.

"_You're _the one that is kidnapped, _we _are in control! _Not _you!" The man-Gorou-roared.

"Gorou!" Another yelled, grabbing the brick-house built man away from Naruto. Eyes burning as he held onto Gorou, the taller man hissed; "We are to return the boy _minimally bruised_! Not brain damaged._  
_

Sakura couldn't help herself; "Might be too late for that," she grumbled under her breath as she gazed down at the prone body of her teammate.

Sen laughed from where he was in front of her. "Aren't you a funny one?" He chuckled, eyes alight.

"Fraternizing Sen, Fraternizing," The leader of the team sighed.

"Right, sorry senpai!" The ninja apologized causing the man to groan and turn back to Gorou as he returned to chewing him out for hitting Naruto. Winking at her, Sen whispered in conspiratorially "I have a couple power bars in my bag, if you'd like to hang on to them to give to your boyfriend when he wakes up."

The pink-haired girl eyed him warily. She wasn't sure what to make of Sen. He seemed pretty creepy...but he _was _the nicest one thus far. "Sure..." she allowed and with a happy crinkling of his eyes, he reached into his knapsack and pulled out the bars to give Sakura. "There!" He exclaimed happily as she took them and juggled them into her pockets as the wires dug into her skin.

"Let's go," Shiro called as Gorou came up behind and picked Naruto off the ground to toss over his shoulder.

Slowly, they begin again and Sakura sent several looks between the teammates. Gorou was short tempered. Shiro was the leader. And Sen...Sen she might be useful for them if a chance to escape ever came up.

She really hoped a chance came soon (and that Naruto be awake, she didn't think she was strong enough to carry him far).

* * *

**A little bit of Sakura and Naruto again. I'm trying to flesh out the kidnappers a bit, give you a better idea of what they're like. What do you guys think of them so far?**

**To reviewers, Prescripto13, Harvesangel99, The Goliath Beetle, Rosebunse, ZaneWalker, and Aemilius95; you guys rock :) I'm so pleased to see that my goal was surpassed this chapter for reviews and I'm still willing to hold to my end of the deal. If there are fifty reviews by the time I post chapter eleven, the fifty-first reviewer will get a on-shot of their choice in any of the fandoms I have previously written. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. 10

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

She fell to her knees when the leader of their kidnappers said, "Alright, we'll stop here for the night." Upon coming into a decent sized clearing.

Sen's eyes glinted with merriment. "Tired jinchuriki's girlfriend?" He inquired innocently and the girl had to hold her tongue. Sakura _knew _he knew her name; why he wasn't _using _it, well, she wasn't completely sure; though she suspected it was because it had gotten a rise out of her before.

Abruptly, Naruto's body tumbled onto her lap and she yelped. "That brat's heavy," Gorou grumbled accusingly at her.

Doing her best to rework Naruto into a more comfortable position with her bound hands, she decided it was best not to say anything and brushed Naruto's cheek (no bruise, how odd). When he saw she was not going to answer him, the large man spat at the ground in front of her and turned to her and Naruto's captors leader.

"What do you want us to do Shiro?"

The ninja paused in rifling through his bag. "You go find some firewood," he told Gorou, eyes then moving to Sen, he ordered "And you, Sen, secure the perimeters."

"Yes senpai!" The good-humored man agreed happily enough as the other snorted and wandered out into the woods surrounding them.

When she saw that they were all thoroughly distracted, Sakura began to rub roughly at Naruto's face and whispered, "Naruto," and when his brow scrunched, "Hey you knucklehead, wake up!" A moment later when hazy blue eyes opened, it seemed her efforts paid off.

"...Sakura," Naruto murmured.

The pink-haired girl let a little smile eclipse her face. "Yeah you idiot, that's me;" she replied.

He smiled back at her and curled his body closer around her. "M'tired."

A bit of panic spiked through her, this wasn't right, he shouldn't be _tired. _Maybe that second hit had been one too many. Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura slapped his cheeks a bit. "N-No, no..."

The blond boy's eyes narrowed a bit. "Aw what's that for Sakura?" He complained.

"You can't sleep," she stressed; "I have something you can eat, though."

The boy blinked. "Is it too much to hope for that it's ramen?"

She chuckles with a bit of relief, at least he still sounds like Naruto. "Yeah, it is," she agreed. "If you move your fat head though, I can give you a power bar."

"Those taste like cardboard!" He whined.

Flicking his nose before she shoved his head away from her and to the forest's floor she smirked. "Beggars can't be choosers, Naruto;" he still wears a sulky pout, but doesn't protest anymore.

Digging out the smooshed bars, she hands them both to the boy. "Hey, where's yours?"

"I ate mine." She lied quickly.

Interestingly, Naruto gave her a skeptical glower. "No, you need to eat to!" He stressed, pushing one back at her.

"Alright, alright..." She sighed taking one and ripping into the package. She's actually a bit surprised and pleased by Naruto's uncommon generosity (he's always been especially selfish when it comes to food).

He grins like the sun. "No problem Sakura!" He half-exclaimed. Watching each other in silence as they gulp down the bars, Sakura can't believe Naruto is a jinchuriki. He's too nice. All the jinchurikis she's ever heard of have always seemed to be scary, mean people. Naruto is neither of those and she wondered if their kidnappers simply hadn't been misinformed.

Realizing she was watching him closely, Naruto asked, "What are you looking at me like that for? Do I have something on my face?"

She laughed and deflected the question. "No, it's nothing..." or at least something she won't bring up with their captors in listening distance.

Crumpling up the wrapper and shoving it into his pocket, Naruto frowned. "If you're sure-"

"I am." Sakura cut in.

Naruto nodded, but it didn't stop him from glancing to her once in a while as they watched the kidnappers bring their campsite to life.

* * *

**I felt like another chapter with Naruto and Sakura actually interacting was necessary after the last chapter. Next one we'll touch base with Kakashi again. So, what did you think of this chapter guys?**

**To reviewers, Rosebunse, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, ZaneWalker, and Aemiliius95; you guys are the best! We're doing great on my review goal and I'm thinking we'll meet my goal of fifty reviews this chapter! So, whoever ends up being reviewer fifty-one, I'll be contacting you about your one-shot (ensure you are logged in!).**

**Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	11. 11

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Sasuke didn't like having to stop in the village. He should be out there-with his teacher, scouting for signs and ready to beat his teammates' kidnappers. Instead, he was in a middle-sized village in a small shop, cool, stale air being blown on him by a loud air conditioning unit as he coughed into his hands.

The dog-Bull-nudged his arm and the youth nodded. He really needed to get going and pick up something that'll help. Scanning over the offered products, his eyes gravitate to a fever reducer. That should help, shouldn't it? Grabbing that and roll of hard candy to suck on for his throat as he headed for the counter, the dark-haired boy already knew the old man behind the counter was going to give him grief.

With squinted eyes, the man watched Sasuke. "Don't get too many ninja 'round here," he remarked.

Holding up his selection, the ninja replied; "Needed some stuff."

"What about that dog? Ain't s'posed to bring 'em in," he prodded unhappily.

Sasuke would have floundered if he hadn't prepared for something like this in advance. "He's not mine-he belongs to my sensei," the old man made to open his mouth with a retort, but Sasuke drowned it out with a cough before continuing on. "Sensei told Bull to stick with me, I told him to wait outside but..." the youth shrugged. "He doesn't listen to me."

This almost seemed to appease the old man, his squinted eyes fell to the candy and medicine as it was put down. "S'good that it follows _somebody's _orders," he grumbled.

"Yeah," The dark-haired boy sighed; "It is." Hurrying up with the purchase, the ninja was quick to forgo a receipt and hurried out of the shop to take the medicine dry and pop a candy into his mouth. Turning to the dog, he mutters around the sweet; "Think Kakashi-sensei's been to this village before?"

Bull chuffed and nothing more. Sasuke bet he had. He also bet that his teacher knew that the store clerk was a jerk. His instructor always seemed to know more than he let on, he also appeared to enjoy seeing them-him, Naruto and Sakura-struggle. The jonin would probably get Bull to talk when they got back, just so he could here about anything embarrassing that the boy might have gone through.

"Let's get back to sensei, yeah?" He implored as they neared the edge of the village. The ninken harrumphed and took lead, big nose pointed up in the air as he sniffed loudly. Soon, the dog was loping through the underbrush and Sasuke was made to keep up as he tried to remember if this was the way they came. Something told him it wasn't and for a split-second, he feared that the dog was leading him to Kurenai and Asuma; "This wasn't the direction we came from!" He argued, stopping suddenly.

Bull growled. "Smell," he jerked his head in the direction they had been travelling. "Way."

This made the youth curious and annoyed. Had his teacher already rescued his teammates? If so, why didn't he send another ninken back to let them know? Was their a change in tacit? Direction? Had he seen the kidnappers go that way? There were a lot of things he had to speculate as well as many questions he did not have answers to. And the only way he was going to prove theories or get answers was to follow Bull and hope that he did what he was supposed to.

Bring him back to Kakashi-sensei.

Sprinting a little way ahead of the dog so it would know he wanted to travel side by side, Sasuke hoped Bull was right and hoped his teacher knew what he was doing too. He also prayed that he'd be there to help save his teammates. It only seemed fair for him to be there for their rescue, especially since he did nothing to stop them from being taken.

* * *

**A little Sasuke before we focus in on Kakashi for a while! What did you guys think? Technically, I know Bull doesn't speak; but I took a few liberties to make it happen ;)**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, Rosebunse, Harvestangel99 and Aemilius 95; thanks so much, your reviews make my day :) As always, I'm hoping for five more reviews by next chapter!**

**Also, don't forget to vote on the poll! It's what decides what fic I write next! If you want something on their, you can let me know by review or PM or you can just pick a couple you like on the poll and be done with it.**

**Thank you for reading guys and please review!**


	12. 12

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

Eye scrutinizing the surroundings as he flew by them, Kakashi felt his frustration and fear mounting. It'd already been a couple days and he had yet to find any indication that the Kusagakure had traveled in this direction. Where could they be? What direction could they possibly be travelling in? Slowing down, the jonin considered summoning Pakkun or another of his niken. Maybe tracking Sakura or Naruto could lead him to the kidnappers.

Hopping out of the trees and to the path below, Kakashi made quick work of going through the motions; but before finalizing it, a new thought came to him. What if...what if the Kusagakure ninja weren't actually shinobi of Kusagakure? But only in the guise of the village? What if they belonged to another village entirely? Would that mean they had been travelling in the completely wrong direction to begin with?

Stuck on this terrible thought, Kakashi pondered who would use such a maneuver. Who would know to dress in the Kusagakure uniform and use their history with the Hidden Leaf Village to their advantage? After several agonizing minutes of rapid-fire thought, dead ends and clarity; Kakashi came to only one conclusion. Ninja of Otogakure, Orochimaru's ninja.

Gut burbling uncomfortably, Kakashi leaned back against the rough bark of a tree and considered what direction the kidnappers would have gone. Which base would they travel to? Their nearest was north of Konohagakure. And here he was west of his village, just barely a day away from Kusagakure.

"Shit," he muttered unhappily. Slinging off his bag, he rummages inside for the canteen that belonged (_belongs_) to Sakura. Finding it, he took it out of the bag he had stored it in and set it aside to repeat the necessary hand signs to summon forth one of his ninken. Finishing, the smoke cleared away to reveal-

"Hey boss."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. "Pakkun," he greeted tiredly.

The dog batted at him with a paw. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Mah, I knew I shouldn't have summoned you;" Kakashi teased.

The pug's face held its nonplussed appearance. "What's going on boss?"

Kakashi ran a almost shaking hand through his hair. "Some ninja-I'm not sure which village anymore-took Naruto and Sakura," he explained.

The summon cocked his head. "And you want to see if we can't track 'em down."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Got anything of theirs?"

"Sakura's canteen," Kakashi offered out the dented, round container.

The dog sniffed it several times. "I can pick up a faint trail in that direction," he told the jonin with a paw gesturing in the direction he had come.

"That's the direction I came from," he grumbled.

Pakkun harrumphed. "Not my fault," grunted.

Kakashi agreed readily. "I know." Slipping his knapsack back on, he halted abruptly. "Sasuke's in that direction.

A stare of disbelief is sent up at him. "You brought your last pup along on the mission?"

"I know," Kakahis grumbled, "I know." Tucking his hands into his pockets, his fingers itch to take out the book stored there. "It was a bad idea-I let my emotions get in the way of the mission..."

"Why isn't he with you right now?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled briefly. "He's sick, I sent him off with Bull to get medicine in a village."

Pakkun yipped. "Bull'll know to keep 'im away."

"I should hope so," Kakashi exhaled. "So, should we get going?"

"Are we sure they aren't just masking their scent?"

The Jonin nodded. "I think so, I have suspicions they're Sound Ninja."

"I see," the pug mumbled. "Let's get a move on, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**How'd you like that twist guys? I'm quite proud of it, truth be told.**

**To reviewers, Harvestangel99, Aemilius95, Tdbanks316, The Goliath Beetle, and Prescripto13; you guys are the best! I'm hoping for five more reviews this chapter, if that's not objectionable. **

**The Fifty-first reviewer was Tdbanks316, whose fic should be out within the next two weeks-keep an eye out, I'd suggest ;)**

**Also, 'cause I want to give as much time as possible for voting; I have the poll up for what my next Naruto fic should be, you can pick two ideas and if you have a new choice you'd like added write it in your review or PM me.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	13. 13

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

_*****_**There is a poll on my page for my next story idea, please go vote***

* * *

Ripping into a power bar, Kakashi tosses it to Pakkun as he snags his water bottle. Going like they are (racing to save Naruto and Sakura, avoiding Sasuke), Kakashi felt that it was only a matter of time before he ran himself into the ground due to exhaustion. Hand hovering over the special compartment in his bag, the ninja considered taking a soldier pill. If only to give him the extra oomph to cover the days they lost.

The man's pulled from his thoughts by small claws pulling at the cloth of his pants. "Mah, what do you want Pakkun?" He asked.

The pug cocked his head. "What's up? Are we going or what?"

Having made his decision, Kakashi opened the compartment and popped the lid of the box holding the pills. Tossing one back, he doesn't taste it. "Yeah, I know let's go;" he told the dog.

Before jumping off, Pakkun hesitated. "That's only your first pill right?" He questioned.

The jonin knew he wasn't asking to judge, but out of true concern; nonetheless, he was bothered. "Yeah, it is" he snapped.

The summon gave him a long stare before he replied with a sharp yip and they were off again. Soon, they'd be tripping up over Kurenai and Asuma; Kakashi didn't know if he should be relieved by this revelation or irked even more by it. Stopping meant he'd have to explain why they were suddenly changing directions, but it also meant he could get input, different opinions as to why the Sound Shibobi suddenly want Naruto (and Sakura).

Soaring through the branches, Kakashi broke the silence with; "Can you still smell her?"

The dog barked an affirmative. "I don't know how much longer though, the more time that passes..."

"And you're only smelling it because this is the way I came," the jonin finished discouraged.

Pakkun gave a throaty sigh. "It don't mean I won't smell her again once we get on the right path."

"They're _Sound Ninja_," Kakashi muttered; "They know a lot better than most to keep their tracks covered."

"C'mon boss, they're your _pups _you aren't gonna let 'em win are ya?"

It's why he likes Pakkun best. He always knows the right thing to say. "No," he agreed after a moment.

"There," the dog said; "That's why you're one of the best, you don't give up."

Kakashi's mind took a dark turn. He wasn't one who gave up. There had been times, times when he _would _have given up; but then he'd remember his father...how _he _was one of the best, how _he _gave up after that one mission. It was probably the only reason he'd never stopped, not after his father, not after Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei...and definitely not now. His kids were depending on him. They needed him to rescue them.

Eyes falling to the pug, he questioned; "Any thoughts on why they took both Naruto and Sakura?"

Dark eyes look back up at him. "From what you've said of the pups, the blond doesn't know when to quit. I'm betting the girl was picked up to control him."

"Yes..." Kakashi murmured, he was under the same suspicions and it was good to know that someone else had come to the same conclusion as he did. Darting over a broken tree branch, the jonin offered his theory as to Naruto's kidnapping; "I think they want Naruto because of the Nine Tailed Fox, if they could figure out how to harness that chakra..."

"They'd be unstoppable."

Kakashi nodded. "Right," he sighed. The tall man truly hoped they'd get to Sakura and Naruto before they ended up in one of Orochimaru's compounds; the thought of even going in one made him cringe. It wouldn't be pretty and he didn't like the idea of his students being in one for any prolonged amount of time.

"We'll get them back boss," Pakkun told him abruptly.

Staring down at the pug, Kakashi nodded and let the words echo in his mind. They _had _to get Sakura and Naruto back. _Had to_.

* * *

**Next chapter we see a bit of Kurenai and Asuma! So what did you guys think about this chapter? Anything you liked in particular? Disliked? Corrections or advice perchance?**

**Anyway, to reviewers, Prescripto13, The Goliath Beetle, Tdbanks316, Harvestangel99, and Aemilius95; you guys are too awesome for words :)**

**Now, as I've been saying for chapters, go check out my poll. Vote. You get two choices and there's a lot of future story ideas to pick from! I know you'll find one (or two) you like! I'm giving you all this time so everyone can get the chance (and so I can start planning). **

**Thank you again for reading and please review!**


	14. 14

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

***Check out the poll on my page to vote for my next story!***

* * *

In between giggling with Asuma and putting a lunch together for them, the woman hadn't expected Kakashi to pop into their path with his ninken next to him and no Sasuke at his side. Pulling away from the man she was with, Kurenai stepped forward and anxiously asked "What's wrong? Where's Sasuke?"

Unhappily, Kakashi glared at Asuma completely ignoring her. "Put that out," he demanded.

Cigarette still smoking from where it hung precariously on his open lip, Asuma did just that; taking it between his fingers and deftly putting it out with a pinch. "Sorry," he muttered.

Crossing her arms, the woman frowned. "Kakashi," she snapped. His eye found hers, but nothing indicated that he'd ever heard her inquiry. Sighing, she asked again; "What's wrong Kakashi? Where's Sasuke?"

"Right," Kakashi mumbled; sending a backward glance. "Well," he started, "I have reason to believe it was in fact _not _Kusagakure shinobi that took Naruto and Sakura but Otogakure shinobi in disguise."

The woman paused. The idea was not wholly preposterous, but she needed more information to believe the idea that the other jonin was proposing. "What reason?" She inquired carefully.

A flicker of irritation showed in the drooping of his visible eyebrow, but the tall man quickly recovered to say "One we've been travelling at double-speed and have yet to meet up or even see sign of them;" flicking up a second finger, he continued with; "Pakkun can't track Sakura's scent at all in that direction, only this way." Dark eye deadly serious, Kakashi finished with; "I can think of more than one reason as to why Otogakure shinobi would want Naruto."

It's plausible. _More _than plausible, Kurenai would say. Putting a thumb to the spot between her brow, she took a deep breath; there was going to be a change of plans. "Okay," she relented. "So we switch directions...but where is Sasuke?"

Kakashi's eye curved in pleasure. "Oh him..." he trailed off, "He was sick, I sent him off with Bull to get some medicine."

Asuma came to her side. "Do you want us to hold him back? I mean, they'd probably like to have Sasuke just as much as they'd like to have Naruto..."

"I've been considering that," their fellow Jonin admitted. "If you hold him back entirely he could end up being a danger to the mission...I think the best plan of action with him would to be to convince him to stay with you until he's well."

"And then what?"

The man's voice was confident, "I'll have recovered Naruto and Sakura by then, of course."

Asuma shook his head. "All on your own?"

"That's how it would have been to begin with, right?" And there's a challenging note on the end that Kurenai knew needed to be nipped right now.

"Don't get touchy now," she grumbled; "He's just concerned about your safety-we _both _are."

Kakashi's eye curved once more, but his tone dripped with sardonic undertones "Well thanks, but I haven't needed anyone to worry about me on missions since I was _six_."

Biting the inside of her cheek, the woman almost feels like they're all thirteen again and Kakashi's the asshole they all love to hate (and sometimes still do); "C'mon Kakashi you don't have to be a jerk!" She snarled, "It's okay to have people care about what happens to you!"

The man crossed his arms in reply and she knew there was nothing more that she could say. "C'mon Asuma," she said, "We're going to sit down and eat; if Mr. "I-don't-need-anyone-to-care-about-me" wants, he can eat some real food too!"

"Ah, right!" The smoker agreed allowing her to drag him toward the small fire they have going.

The tall jonin scoffed quietly and looked to his summon. "You hungry?" He asked.

"I'm good," Pakkun yipped, but his eyes were on the simmering pot above the fire.

"Then let's go," Kakashi urged.

A moment later they have disappeared into the canopies above them and the woman had to shake her head. "That man," she exhaled.

Around his spoon, Asuma smiled and shrugged. "The guy's crazy."

"Any good ninja is," Kurenai smirked.

"Does that mean we aren't good ninja?"

Leaning in to the other, she laughed softly; "I'm a _great _ninja, but I'm not so sure about you..."

Forehead's touching, Asuma murmured against her lips; "I could _show _you how good I am."

"I think I might like that," she breathed.

Their lunch forgotten, the pair only have eyes for each other in that moment.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little longer because the focus fell away from Kakashi for a bit, but I wanted a chapter where we saw Kakashi from another's point of view...**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beelte, Prescripto13, Cam13, Tdbank316, Rosebunse and Aemilius95; thank you all so, so much! I appreciate the reviews more than you know :)**

**Also, don't forget to check out that poll! Things are all pretty close at the moment and the more votes the better ;)**

**Thank you guys for reading and pretty please leave a review!**


	15. 15

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

***Vote on the poll on my page for my next story premise!***

* * *

The longer he followed Bull, the more Sasuke grew anxious and annoyed. He was _sure _this wasn't the way, he could remember coming this way with Kakashi-sensei after all! Why would Bull take him this way if he wasn't planning to leave him with Kurenai and Asuma? The boy didn't like what he saw happening to him one bit. His teacher had said that he _wasn't _ sending him away. Kakashi _lied_. Becoming more and more agitated, Sasuke actually dove sharply to the right; and sped ahead hoping to ditch his team leader's ninken.

Unsurprisingly, Bull knew very well what the dark-haired youth had just done. Lip rolling up over his teeth, the dog darted after him; canines attempting to snag his pants or shirt as he gnashed his teeth at him. Dodging each attempt, Sasuke shook his head at the summon. "I'm not letting you take me to Kurenai-sensei or Asuma-sensei!"

Bull didn't give up, though, if anything the large dog became more incensed and opened his mouth wider as he chomped at Sasuke. Eventually, the dog cornered him and caught his shorts in his mouth. "Bad," the summon grunted.

Sasuke glared and wondered if it would be worth it to run through the forest in his underwear. "I'm not going to Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei," he repeated.

The dog snorted and tugged at his pant leg. "Boss," the dog muttered around the fabric. "Go boss," he rumbled.

"If we're going to sensei, why are we going this way!? We came this way already!" The boy shouted.

The stare Bull gave him was both baleful and determined; "Bull smell. Bull know. Trust Bull." He growled at him.

Part of the dark-haired youth was adamant that he couldn't trust this summon; Kakashi had seemed so very regretful about bringing him along and it looked as if this was just a way to ditch him. Another part of him though...it said this dog wasn't bad. It wasn't trying to lead him astray. Bull wanted to get back to Kakashi just as much as Sasuke did.

With these two warring opinions battling in his head, the boy took a breath and thought through the muddle his fever and doubt had caused him. He knew that Bull was going to take him to Kakashi. Kakashi had _promised _that he could come and be there to help him rescue his teammates. Strangely enough, the guy had seemed to understand his sentiment perfectly. The dark-haired boy couldn't believe that his teacher would trick him so cruelly.

Meeting the dog's lazy gaze, Sasuke gave it a curt nod. "Yeah," he agreed. "Okay, I trust you; take me to Kakashi-sensei."

The dog chuffed something that the youth might have called laughter if it weren't for the fact he was an animal. "Good," he told Sasuke before he was loping through the trees once more with The Hidden Leaf Village's last Uchiha on his heels.

Wavering slightly on a sharp turn, Sasuke rummaged through his pocket for some more medicine; tossing it in his mouth, he swallowed it and hoped that his fever would go down soon. Kakashi really _would_ send him to Kurenai and Asuma if he didn't start getting better.

* * *

**And here we are with another (short) Sasuke and Bull chapter! What did you guys think of this? **

**So I have a question for you guys...While the responses to last chapter were overall positive; it was brought to my attention that Kurenai and Asuma may have been a bit ooc. Did anyone else get that impression...? If so, (or not) let me know! I do so very much want to improve my ability to write them!**

**Next, I have posted Tdbank316's prize for being my fifty-first reviewer; it is a Naruto fic called "_Ninja do not Make Good Nursemaids_" check it out and let me know what you think ;)**

**And again, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, do so! Let me know what you want my next Naruto story to be about by voting :)**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beetle (thank you for your honest opinion once more), Prescripto 13, Harvestangel99, Rosebunse and Aemilius95 for your reviews; It's always a treat to hear from you!**

**Thank you all for reading and pretty please REVIEW! **


	16. 16

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Naruto made sure to drag his feet. They may be captives, but it didn't mean Naruto had to like it or even cooperate. Of course, his belligerence was getting him looks from his shinobi captors and Sakura kept glancing at him as if she wanted to say something but always stopped herself before she could start. The longer they walked, the more Naruto slowed. He slowed until he was walking at what could only be called a snail's pace.

This seemed to be enough to finally draw the kidnapper's ire on him. The large one, Gorou, turned and grabbed Naruto up by his front. "If you don't start runnin', you aren't goin' to like what happens!"

Lower lip sticking out at an exaggerated length, Naruto sneered; "Yeah? I doubt things can get much worse!"

"I think that's a challenge, don't you guys?"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

The larger ninja growled at Sakura, "Stay out of this, little girl!"

"Goddamn it if you knock him out again Gorou!" Shiro barked whirling around with a kunai pointed at the burly man. The larger man shrank back, so much so that it was not hard to discern who in fact the tallest of the pair was. Backing off enough to put his knife away, the leader chuffed. "It' always brute force with you!"

"It worked before didn't it?" The other man grumbled a he straightened back to his full height.

The lead kidnapper pressed a thumb to where his mouth must be behind his mask and pondered in silence for a moment. "It did," he conceded. "When we needed it-" glancing between the pouting Naruto and Gorou, he finished with "But we don't now."

"What do we need now senpai?" Sen implored with a lilting tone to his words.

The other looked aggrieved for a beat, but he then shook his head and looked to the boy and girl with a neutral eye. "What do I need to do to get you to cooperate Jinchuriki?"

Naruto scowled deeply. "Take me home," he answered bluntly and without due consideration.

Sakura feared briefly that one or all of them would retaliate due to such an answer, but Sen laughed. "Besides that," he said.

Naruto chuckled, "Had to try;" he admitted before glancing nervously to Sakura and then back to the ninja. "I want to be called _Naruto _and for her to be called _Sakura, _nothing else."

Shiro flicked his gaze between his men before giving an agreeing nod. "Of course," he said; "Anything else?"

The pink-haired youth couldn't help herself. "Breaks," their irked gazes on her, she hunches her shoulders and finished in a quavering tone; "A break now and again, so we can rest and eat."

Naruto gave her a blinding smile and bobbed his head vigorously. "Yeah! We need those too!"

The idea seemed to pain the leader, but with a deep exhale he muttered; "Yeah, okay."

The boy looked at her then, eyes hopeful for any praise. Sakura let her lip quirk and softened her gaze; she had to. They were in this together and Naruto seemed to hold more weight than she did at this time. If they were going to get out of this alive and back home to their village they'd have to work together and ensure that they were always cohesive unit.

Naruto smiled back obviously satisfied by the gentleness of her expression. Gorou then grunted "Are we goin' now or what?"

Shiro considered this. "I'd say we should take one of those break now, but this isn't a very good spot..."

"I agree with you senpai!" Sen yelled and the leader whipped around.

"I swear to god Sen! I'm not your senpai!"

Seeing them fall into squabbling, Sakura opened her mouth to speak with Naruto; however, her eye caught Gorou smirking at them and so she closed it. Now was not the time for plotting.

* * *

**This is a little late, huh? Sorry 'bout that. I caught the flu and was out of commission for the worst of it (on the mend now). Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the last so I hope that will be appreciated :)  
**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, YamiB1999, Sleepykittyqq, and Harvestangel99; you guys are so wonderful and motivating. I'm very happy to see my goal of five reviews per chapter is still being met and I hope it will continue to be met :)**

**Remember to check out the poll on my page and vote-it will be going on until this fic is over...**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	17. 17

_**The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)**_

* * *

Sakura shivered in the evening air and wished for a warm bath. They'd been travelling nearly a week with little rest and never near water-it was like they were avoiding it. Leaning back against the trunk of a tree, she stared longingly at the flickering flame of the camp fire the kidnappers gather around as they ate in relevant silence (no doubt to keep an ear out for them).

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered; leaning his body close to hers. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay," she lied.

The boy frowned at her and shrugged his jacket off. It was nice of them to untie their wrists from time to time. "Here," he offered; the glaring orange brushing her knee.

"I don't know..." she mumbled, Sakura _was _cold but Naruto's hair was already standing on end where it was meeting the fall air. He pushed it at her a little more forcefully and she relented; taking the jacket and slipping her arms into the sleeve-shivering at the warmth it offered her. Zipping it up, she told herself she'd give it back in an hour.

"Is that better?" He asked anxiously.

She nodded. "A lot, actually;" and she smiled.

He grinned back brightly, soon though, it fell away and his blue eyes became tired. "D'you really think anybody's looking for us?"

Sakura had been wondering that herself, but she _knew _they had to be. Her parent's wouldn't let her disappearance happen unchallenged, right? So nodding her head, she affirmed "Of course." Taking Naruto's hand and squeezing it, she implored "Do you believe my parents-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and all our friends would just let us disappear unnoticed?"

Something the girl isn't willing to name flicker's in the boy's eyes before he give an obnoxious chuckle. "Of course not! They wouldn't dare do such a thing to their future Hokage!

It's familiar ground and she had to scoff softly. He wasn't a future Hokage as far as she was considered. All Naruto was to her was her year's dead last-_Jinchuriki_. They had called him a jinchuriki. Glancing to the men seated around the fire slowly eating as they conversed in low voices; Sakura leaned herself with in a breath of Naruto. Catching his blue with a serious stare, she questioned in soft murmur; "Are you a jinchuriki?"

The blond paddled back. "_What?_"

Frustrated, she crawled back toward him and demanded a little louder; "Are you a jinchuriki? Like they called you?"

The boy seemed to deflate. "Yeah," he agreed. "I am."

Sakura fell back for a moment. Well, that was a lot easier than she expected it to be. Gazing at Naruto, she finally decided to huddle close to him and mutter into his ear; "I don't care. You're still just a knucklehead to me."

Naruto is unnaturally still against her and she fears she's scared him off or that he doesn't like her anymore when-his arm shot around and brought her almost painfully close to his chest as a tear dribbled down his cheek.

"Thanks Sakura," he said voice hoarse.

Sighing as she let herself be mushed against his shoulder, she mumbled. "Don't worry about it." Jinchuriki or not, Naruto was still her year's dead-last; the fool of team twelve, a loudmouth and a sweetie when he tried. Letting the blond hug and hold her as he shook almost imperceptibly; the pink-haired teen kept her eyes on the backs of the three men-Gorou, Sen and Shiro-she'd need to know them a little better before they attempted any escape. Though, their backs to them and their wrist unbound was a good sign that the shinobi were becoming relaxed in Naruto and her's presence.

Maybe in another day or two she could filch a kunai and they'd be able to escape with their lives.

* * *

**Okay! Officially over the flu! I was in school and everything :)**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, YamiB1999, Harvestangel99 and sleepykittyqq thanks so, so much! I hope the unintended lateness hasn't drive you away! I'm really hoping to see my goal review of five per chapter be met by the next :)**

**Plus, check out the poll on my page for my next story idea; that'll be up until the end of _this _story...**

**Thank you again for reading and pretty lease review!**


	18. 18

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

It seemed ridiculous to think so, but Kakashi thought they might be getting close. Sandal-clad foot scuffing through the remnants of a fire, he grinned at the charred grass around it. Obviously it was new. Eye curved as he found Pakkun sniffing around his ankles, he said;

"This is them, don't you think?"

The pug grunted. "I'd say so."

"They can't be much farther then, can they?" Kakashi prompted as he patted his ninken. "Maybe in another day we'll meet."

"In another day we'll be a couple hours from the Sound Village."

The bit of elation fading, the jonin sighed. "Another soldier pill and we might just catch up with them before they get there."

Pakkun wagged his tail. "We can do it boss," he barked.

"I know," Kakashi agreed having found comfort in the encouragement. They done tons of missions-some of them recovery just as this-he wasn't one of the best for nothing. They could and _would _do this. This wasn't just anyone on the line, but his _students_. "Ready to head off then?" He inquired as he took a swipe at his eye to clear the grittiness.

The summon yipped and poised himself for take off-

"Kakashi-sensei!" They whirled around to see the loping body of Bull come in between them and Sasuke was hot on his heals.

The ninja cursed internally as he stuck his hands in his pockets to glare at the youth. "Mah, took you long enough."

The dark-haired boy scowled fiercely. "Took _me _long enough?" He grumbled. "Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei tried to keep me from leaving! You said you wouldn't make me stay back!"

"Look," Kakashi started; fingers massaging his temple, "Things took a big turn-which I'm hoping they explained and it's not that I don't _want _your help, it's just-"

"You don't think I can handle it," the genin growled.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, that wasn't it at all. "No, I do;" he asserted. "I just don't want you in danger, especially since I can handle this mission just fine on my own."

"They're my teammates too!"

"I under-"

"No!" He snapped, "You don't! You're always finding reasons to keep me away!" Gesturing to himself, he said "I'm not sick anymore!" Taking a step closer to the jonin he hissed "Now it's too dangerous for me to face off against a couple Sound nin?" Fingers clenched into tight fists, the boy snarled "Don't think you're the only one can do it! Maybe you can get beat them all by yourself _and _rescue Sakura and Naruto, but that doesn't mean you'll come out just fine!"

The older ninja is left wondering just how long Sasuke had been waiting to say that. Probably for days because that sort of passion was something he'd expect from Naruto-Sakura even; never him. Scratching his head thoughtfully, the man came to a conclusion. Don't fight it, just let Sasuke tag along. If worse came to worse, he could call back for reinforcements.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's go."

Sasuke blinked dark eyes, "That's all?" He demanded, actually sounding a little disappointed.

Pointing to the fire pit, Kakashi explained; "That's from them, we need to catch up before we have to infiltrate the Sound Village."

"Alright sensei," the youth whispered.

Jerking his head, the jonin yelled "C'mon!" And his student along with his two summoned ninken took off one by one behind him.

* * *

**And they are together once more! What are your opinons? I want to wrap this up around chapter twenty-one, twenty-two, I think so I hope everything's not happening to fast for you! :P**

**To reviewers, Tdbank316, Sleepykittyqq, YamiB1999, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, Rosebunse, Harvestangel99, and The Dark Side of the Loonatics for the reviews; I love hearing what you guys have to say :)**

**Remember to check out my poll for my next fic and vote! We are winding down here and so it will be closing fairly soon.**

**Thanks again for reading, let me know what you liked and didn't by reviewing! So, please review :)**


	19. 19

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Flying through the forest at double-speed, Kakashi could feel it in his marrow. They were _this _close to catching up with the kidnappers and the kids; all they needed to do was travel a little longer north and start scouring for signs and the ninjas themselves. It wouldn't be too hard with his ninken at his disposal.

"Sensei?" Sasuke called and glancing back, Kakashi was glad to seethe youth's face was flushed from his exertion and not his sickness. The teacher was even more pleased to note that no fever lingered in his eyes; it had just been cold (thank god).

Curving his visible eye up, he asked; "Yeah?"

"I-were close right? That's why you sent Bull and Pakkun off ahead of us?"

The jonin nodded at his lone student. "That's right," he confirmed. "Better them than us, if anything happens they'll poof and I'll know." Pushing a littler faster he further commented; "And that way, no one gets needlessly hurt or ambushed."

"Hn," he grunted in understanding and the man let the words between them lapse. They had no need for talk. The more energy they saved, the more time they spent planning and focusing in on the rescue the better.

A short while later, Bull appeared at his side. "What's up?" He greeted as the job chuffed.

"Saw pups." He stated simply.

Kakashi felt his heartbeat pick up and from the corner of his eye, he saw the boy falling into stride with Bull and him on the summon's other side. "Oh? Where's Pakkun?"

"Stayed." The dog explained.

He hummed. "They looked okay? No obvious injuries?"

"Good enough," the dog grumbled lowly.

Patting the animal's head, he ordered; "Take us there."

Bull speed up and soon, Kakashi and Sasuke were following him by his tail. Trotting after the dog, it's only a matter of time that they meet up with Pakkun who paces around the edges of the traveling group.

"So?" Kakashi murmured; signalling for the boy to stay back with his other summon as he was filled in by Pakkun.

The pug glanced his way. "They haven't noticed me yet, but they seem to be busy arguing with Naruto..."

And shifting his stare to them, Kakashi saw that they were. Trust the knucklehead to make being a captive difficult. "That's our Naruto," he chuckled; his humor was lost as quickly as it came when he saw one punch Naruto causing Sakura to shriek and catch her falling teammate.

The boy, proving he was tougher, stumbled up out of the girl's arms and spat blood at the one who hit him. The larger ninja likely would have throttled the blond then and there if the other two kidnappers hadn't grabbed on to him to hold him back. The tension between his shoulders lets up and he smirks behind his mask as Sakura quietly berates Naruto with pursed lips as she warily keeps an eye on the trio of Sound shinobi as they argue among themselves.

Pulling out a kunai, he readied it as he turned to Sasuke and his ninken. "Ready for an ambush?" He asked.

His dogs met his gaze solidly and the young Uchiha smirked holding several throwing stars between his fingers. Good. This might go better than expected. With not an ounce more thought, he hisses; "Go!" And they dive down on the trio of child-snatchers.

* * *

**Hey there guys :) As you can see, we're getting there! Just a few more chapters and this fic is DONE! Amazing isn't it?**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I've ever told you guys this, but up on my profile I have a list for fanfiction of the month; you can check it out if you want something good to read ;)**

**To reviewers, Harvestangel99, Prescripto13, The Goliath Beetle, YamiB1999 and The dark side of the loonatics; thanks so, so much! You guys rock!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll for my next story, because the closer we come to the end, the closer we come to the end of voting!**

**Thanks again for reading and please review :)**


	20. 20

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

It was possible that the trio had noticed them earlier and simply kept up appearances with how quickly they turned outward-the largest of them immediately going at Sasuke. Instinct dictated to Kakashi to stop the man, but luckily his ninken knew him well. Bull tackled the larger ninja settling Kakashi's mind so he could focus on another one.

Battling with kunai, the man he fought attempted to kick him; however, he was faster and kneed him in the stomach. It knocked the kidnapper back, but it also gave him the time to create a couple clones. Cursing this, Kakashi was able to take out one with a shuriken as the other leaped at him for his throat with the original Sound shinobi. Ducking, he manages to avoid the clone but his student's captor manages to knock him down on the ground with a kunai on his neck.

"I guess the famous Copy-cat nin isn't as tough as they'd have you believe, huh?" He sneered. Kakashi didn't say a thing, already knowing this was only a minor set back. Suddenly, Pakkun, sailing through the air hit the other ninja giving Kakashi the moment he needed to leverage himself on top and take out his own kunai to press and slit the other's throat (he's not so stupid as to acknowledge the other, he knows talking to one's enemy gets you killed).

There was a scream and looking up, he felt his ninken disappear from existence as six surprise ninja (with a quick glance, he discerns they are clones) fly toward him. Hunkering down, he quickly signs his hands together and with ease dispels the clones from existence with a fire release technique. Standing up, the man stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The two remaining ninja, the large one and the other subordinate held Sakura and Naruto close to their bodies with kunai to their necks. A quick glance revealed Sasuke against a tree with a bleeding stomach wound (he hoped the boy wasn't dead). Staring them down, he brings his hand to his forehead protector and reminded the pair;

"I can defeat you with or without my student over there," head jerking back toward Sasuke.

The larger one growled lowly, knife nicking Sakura's neck causing her to shriek. "You won't dare," he declared; "I'm not afraid to kill the girl, we don't need her anyway!"

With the rapidity of thought only know to geniuses, the jonin made a plan with a vague back-up in the works. "I won't," he relented.

Even with all but his eyes covered, Kakashi knew he was smirking. The bastard. Suddenly, Sakura began wriggling; her eyes on the slimmer man holding Naruto. "Please Shiro," she whimpered. "Naruto will go berserk if he kills me!" The man didn't know where this was going, but he was capable of seeing this as a very real possibility. Especially since Naruto was practically vibrating with fury in this "Shiro's" hold-to mad to even yell.

The slimmer shinobi seemed to waver. "You _can't _kill her Gorou..." he murmured.

"Watch me!" He barked.

With every deep breath, Kakashi reached for a shuriken. Hopefully, they'd argue between each other just long enough...

"Please," Sakura begged again.

Sen hissed, "She's just a kid!"

"Screw kids! We don't _need _her!"

Naruto, voice low and throaty snarled; "Kill her I kill _you!_"

This seemed to startle them, the conviction of Naruto's tone seemingly unlike anything they have ever heard. Taking the chance, Kakashi launched the shuriken and much to his luck (and relief) they hit Gorou dead in in the eyes.

"GAH!" He roared; falling back as he bled out quickly. Dashing forward, the jonin whisked his pink-haired student up in his arms and stabbed a kunai in Sen's shoulder. He fell back, clutching it as it poured blood and Naruto rocketed forward latching onto him as well.

Taking the kids, he hurried over to Sasuke. Putting his students down, he felt over the dark-haired youth and was relieved to find that it was because of a bump on the back of his head, not the shallow cut on his stomach, that he was out. Taking the boy in his arms, he said to Naruto and Sakura;

"Let's go!"

Not daring to look back and see if Sen was alive or dead, he lead his students away from the bodies and in the direction of Kurenai and Asuma. They would be home soon. Safe once more.

* * *

**So, what d'you think? Did it play out reasonably? The fight scene okay? What about the rescue, was it too easy? Let me know!**

**Thanks to reviewers, Morwyn K, YamiB1999, The dark side of the loonatics, Prescripto13, The Goliath Beetle and Harvestangel99; you guys are awesome beyond belief!**

**Since I'm thinkin' two-maybe three-more chapters at most, the poll will be closed by the end of the week! Make sure you vote!**

**Thanks for reading and pretty please review :)**

**P.S. don't leave me comments about SOPA, I've done my part (a while ago) and I think it's a rude thing to spam my reviews with. If you want to let me know about it, PM or work it in with an actual review, yeah? It's really disappointing to see a review talking about it and not about my story :( and on that, if I see one, I will be removing it!**


	21. 21

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Far more quickly than he had hoped, Kakashi met Asuma and Kurenai in the canopy with his two rescued students on either side of him and Sasuke clutched tightly to his front. The man and woman stopped before Kurenai darted to him to lay her hand on Sasuke. "What happened to the kid?" She demanded.

"Just a bump to the back of the head and a minor cut to the stomach," he explained; "It's not like him to get beaten down so easily-think it's because he's recovering from that cold?"

The woman pursed her lips as the other jonin watched Asuma herd Naruto and Sakura in front of him to look over and supply with rations and weapons. "I would say so," she agreed; "I wanted him to hang around another day and just rest...obviously he forwent that idea."

"That explains why he believed you were trying to hold him back," Kakashi sighed.

She bit her lip. "It would."

"Can you grab the bandages and antiseptic from the pack in my bag?" He questioned.

Kurenai nodded. "Of course," she replied curtly doing so and then carrying out the careful task of cleaning up Sasuke's stomach and tapping down gauze. "It looks a little deep, you might suggest a visit to the hospital when we get back;" she remarked.

"They're _all _going to the hospital," Kakashi told her as his eyes darted to the boy and girl watching them.

"Aw, do we have to?" Naruto whined unhappily as crumpled up the wrapper of his protein bar.

Rubbing at the spot between his eyes, the teacher gritted; "Yes Naruto, it's protocol."

"My parents..." Sakura whispered.

"Have been notified," Asuma finished for her; "They know what happened and know we went to get you back. They'll likely meet you at the hospital to take you home."

The pink-haired girl grinned in relief. "Thank you," she said backing off to hover by Naruto's side.

Naruto himself frowned. "What about-"

"You and Sasuke will likely stay with me while they gather intelligence and review how a team of shinobi from Otogakure got into Konoha undetected," he said cutting the boy's question off.

"_Otogakure _shinobi?" Sakura murmured dubiously.

Kurenai answered for him. "That's right, your sensei was smart enough to realize that we'd have run into them much easier if they'd come from Kusagakure-lucky for you, he and Sasuke intercepted the team before they got to Otogakure."

The blond scratched his head. "Why'd they look like Kusagakure nin though?"

"Likely a disguise to throw us off-which it did." Kakashi replied as he shifted Sasuke a little.

Asuma moved in front of him. "Did they say why they wanted you?" He inquired looking to Naruto and then to the way they came.

The genin gnawed at his lip and Sakura at her nails as she glanced nervously between the boy and the adults. "They kept talking about how they wanted me 'cause I'm the jinchuriki," he finally answered in an ashamed, quiet voice.

Running a hand through his hair, the gray-haired man grumbled; "Mah, and here I thought Orochimaru would want Sasuke over Naruto..."

"Guess not," Asuma grunted. "Dad's going to want to talk to him, you know."

"I know;" Kakashi replied.

Kurenai leaned forward and urged; "Let's get going, the farther we get from here the better."

"If we hurry, we can be back in Konoha in a few days at most." Asuma smiled.

Nodding, Kakashi followed his fleet-footed companions as he kept a keen eye on his two remain students as they ran between him and his fellow jonin. The adrenaline dying down, he let relief win out as he became farther and farther from Otogaukre; his students were safe once more.

* * *

**And here we are! Two more chapters and we're done I think.**

**To reviewers, YamiB1999, Rosebunse, The Goliath Beetle, Harvestangel99, and The dark side of the lunatics; thanks so, so much guys! You rock :)**

******And as we are winding down, remember to vote on the poll on my page for my next story and if you like, you can give me suggestions for other story ideas now as well! Either PM me with them or leave them in your review :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**P.S. I have written and posted a "Teen Wolf" fic that centers mostly on Camden Lahey. I don't know how many of you would be interested, but I thought I'd put it out there. It's called _Daddy's Son._  
**


	22. 22

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

***Final chance to vote on poll for my next story idea, with chapter twenty-two it will be closed!***

* * *

The sight of the village was a great relief to the weary group. Jarring Sasuke just a bit, Kakashi muttered; "We're back Sasuke."

The boy's head head shot up from where he'd had it tucked against the back of his neck as he dozed. Keen eyes resting on the village's entrance, the boy asked, "Am I allowed to walk now?"

The man shook his head. "The last time I let you, you over did it and made your cut start bleeding again," he reminded him.

"I'm not a _baby_," he grumbled. "I can handle it!"

"Stop," he told the genin. "You're _this _close to stitches;" then flickering his gaze to Kurenai who hadn't woken the sleeping Sakura on her back, he remarked "Look, it's not like your the only one's being carried anyway."

Sasuke followed his stare and scoffed. "What about Naruto? He's not on Asuma-sensei's back. Chuckling, he gestured to Naruto far off in the distance; arms waving as he gained the guards attention.

"He's up there making a fool of himself," he explained.

Craning his neck, the dark-haired youth chuffed softly and brought his face back behind Kakashi's neck. "That idiot," he muttered almost warmly.

"Yeah, but he's our idiot;" Kakashi agreed.

* * *

They'd been at the hospital just half an hour, Asuma and Kurenai leaving shortly after arriving to debrief the Hokage. In a room stuck listening to Sasuke and Naruto argue like the blond and the pink-haired girl had never been kidnapped as Sakura chided them equally from time to time, Kakashi wondered if it would be bad form to duck out for a few minutes (or for forever). This forming plan was halted by a cry;

"Sakura!" and the girl's head turned.

"Mom!" She shouted running to the open arms in the doorway. "I missed you!" The genin cried into the woman's shoulder.

Cradling her daughter, Mebuki whispered; "Hush flower," kissing Sakura.

Getting up once he saw Kizashi, the jonin stepped forward and shook Sakura's father's hand. "You can take her home whenever you like, she's been checked over."

The man nodded. "Thank you," he said as he began to pull his wife and daughter away from the door and into the hall.

"Dad!" Sakura called, "Wait! I want you to meet my teammates!"

The pink-haired man frowned. "We've met;" gaze pointedly resting on Naruto who watched with quiet wariness.

Puffing out her cheeks, the genin shook her head. "No, you _haven't_." She argued. "Not the right way."

Dragging the reluctant pair back into the hospital room, Sakura introduced her companions with a flourish. "This is Uchiha Sasuke," and then voice possibly warmer, she told the man and woman "This-this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Taking both their hands in turn, Kizashi replied cordially; "Nice to meet you boys."

"Same." Sasuke muttered.

Huffing Sakura squeezed in between her teammates and explained to her parents. "Sasuke helped sensei rescue Naruto and I," then squeezing Naruto's hand she said "And Naruto, he and I took care of each other when the Otogakure shinobi had us."

Mebuki dabbed away tears in her eyes. "Thank you for rescuing our daughter," she sniffled. Green gaze then resting on Naruto she said, "I'm glad our daughter had you with her."

Naruto blushed. "I-it's no problem..."

Kizashi glared at the boy, not grateful as his wife was. "They wanted _you, _yes?"

"Mr. Haruno," Kakashi warned coming up behind them.

Sakura, though, surprisingly defended Naruto. "It's not his fault dad! It's not like people tried to kidnap him before! Besides, he took good care of me; he made sure they didn't kill me." Staring her father down, she hissed; "They wanted to, you know; when Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke came. They would have killed me if Naruto hadn't threatened them."

The man was pale. Gazing at Naruto in a new way, he curtly said "Thank you for keep our daughter safe."

Staring down at his lap face red, Naruto mumbled; "You're welcome..."

"It's time to go Sakura," Kizashi then ordered as he pulled his daughter away and out of the room. However, before she was fully taken from the room, the girl twisted around and yelled;

"Let's meet at Ramen Ichiraku this weekend, okay?"

"Yeah!" The blond exclaimed happily, embarrassment forgotten at the suggestion.

Grinning, Sakura waved as she disappeared around the door frame. "See you then!"

Sasuke lifted his gaze to Kakashi. "What now Kakashi-sensei?"

"You come back to my apartment," he said. Curving his eye, he commented; "Though, I only have one extra bed...so you're going to have to fight for it."

"I'm not sleeping on a couch, bastard," Naruto growled.

Scoffing, Sasuke sneered. "And you think I am, idiot?"

Listening to them, the jonin relaxed. They were going to be okay.

* * *

**One more chapter! I bet you can guess where it'll be set too, after all, I did hint at it...**

**I'll be closing the poll after this chapter, I figure the winner is pretty clear at this point. Actually, I'm really excited for my next fic I have stuff planned and I'm going to take an interesting shift from my usual writing (which I'm hoping you'll all enjoy). Even if the poll is closing, you can suggest ideas to me through PMs and reviews, because I'll totally will add them to my next poll. Which'll go up after I've posted my newest story.**

**To reviewers, The Goliath Beetle, Harvestangel99, and The dark side of the loonatics; you guys are the best :)**

**Thank you again everyone for reading and pretty please review! I'm hoping to see a hundred and twenty reviews this chapter!**


	23. 23

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi)_**

* * *

Meeting her teammates at Ichiraku's, Sakura has to blink at Naruto's attire and the way Sasuke is glaring at his empty wallet. Shaking her head, she walked up to the pair and realized Kakashi-sensei was no where nearby.

"Erm, hi?" She tried.

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. "Sakura!" He cried joyfully.

"Why are you wearing...Sasuke's clothes?" She asked as she set her purse down and picked up the menu.

Pulling at the blue-short sleeve, the blond shook his head. "I'm not! This is 'kashi-sensei's old stuff! Sasuke's clothes were too big.."

"I see," Sakura replied, deciding it was better to not ask any further for explanation. "Where is sensei?"_  
_

Sasuke frowned. "He got called away last minute to meet with the Hokage," jabbing unhappily at his meal he grumbled; "Told us we had to stay here until he got back.

Old Teuchi was humming softly as he turned around handing a bowl of ramen to Naruto. "And what can I get you Miss Haruno?"

She'd planned to pick out something different, but she sighed and pushed the menu away as she told him "The usual is just fine."

The man nodded and went to work, calling over his shoulder; "You'll keep those boys in line for your teacher, won't you?"

Amused she leaned in on her hand and smirked. "Have they been giving you trouble?"

"Not much besides the usual bickering, but you know, those things escalate quickly with boys."

She laughed quietly. "Don't I know it!" Sakura grinned as her eyes went to the glowering Sasuke, "Seriously, Sasuke, why are you glaring at your wallet?"

"Kakashi-sensei made me _pay _for all of Naruto's ramen along with mine," he grumbled.

"You ruined my clothes!"

"And you snore like a pig!"

"Guys!" Sakura huffed. "Can't we just talk nicely until sensei gets back?"

"It might be a little too late for that Sakura," Kakashi remarked from behind causing his student to shriek.

"Sensei!" She yelped; green eyes wide.

He chuckled. "You boys can move back to your places after tonight."

"Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Accepting her lunch as it was handed to her, the pink-haired genin inquired; "Did they figure out why they wanted Naruto?"

"No, but all the intelligence that has been gathered points to our most obvious theory;" though, he never stated what the theory was as he sat down. It probably had something to do with Naruto being the Jinchuriki. Drumming his fingers on the counter, he continued with "The Hokage's going to set up more sentries around Konoha's perimeters and there will be more ninja patrolling the streets from now on." Sighing as he took the offered lunch that he'd ordered before hand, the teacher muttered, "It looks like it'll be the best we can do for now-that and train you kids for the scenario in case it happens again."

"When will we start that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"After this," he replied with a curved eye.

"What no!" Naruto whined. "Can't it wait 'til tomorrow!?"

"Yeah! Please sensei?" Sakura begged. She was hoping to paint her nails this afternoon (she hadn't done that in _forever_). Turning to her dark-eyed teammate, the girl hissed; "Don't you agree Sasuke-kun_?_"

He grunted. A lot of help he was.

The gray-haired jonin ruffled the blond boy's hair. "It will be short-over before dinner." A gleam coming to his eye, he then said; "Though...tomorrow we'll be getting started bright and early."

"Will you be there on time?" Sasuke demanded, sharply eyeing his teacher.

Slowly averting his gaze, Kakashi muttered; "Mah, of course I will..."

"We know where you live now sensei," Naruto smiled gleeful. "If you aren't there we can totally drag you out of your place!"

The jonin chuckled. "I'd like to see you try;" challenge twinkling in his eye.

Sakura sighed and took another bite of her ramen. Things certainly were never dull with her team.

* * *

**The end! What you guys think? Did you like this fic? I sure hope so because I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

**To reviewers, Rosebunse, Harvestangel99, YamiB1999, The Goliath Beetle, Prescripto13, Kakashihasnicearms, The dark side of lunatics, Summer Leigh Wind, Morwyn K, Tdbanks316, sleepykittyqq, Aemilius95, Zanewalker, Sitrukpc, Kakashi lover, Rowen4885, and Leafstone; as well as my twenty-two favoriters and forty-six followers thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and all of your support. I don't know how I'd write this with out you guys :)**

**I hope to see all you guys again once I post my next story called _And I Struggle _which is Kakashi-centric with a strong focus on how the sharingan affect his life.**

**Thank you again for reading and pretty please leave a parting review!**

**P.S. An Omake may be added in the future depending on the response to the idea (and this chapter)**


	24. Omake

**_The Epic Rescue of Naruto and Sakura by Kakashi and Sasuke (but mostly Kakashi): Omake_**

* * *

"No bastard! Get away! _I'm _sleeping here!" Naruto whined; clad in only his boxers and a t-shirt as he swung a pillow at his teammate.

Stopping the pillow from colliding with his face, with his own pillow; Sasuke glared over the top of it. "No way idiot," he sneered. "I got here _first_."

Sticking out his tongue, the blond went for the other genin's knees, but the boy jumped. "Ow," he winced; fingers going to his stomach as he bent over shielding the tender area.

"Hey bastard, are you alright?" Naruto questioned as he leaned in to his teammate to put a hand on his back.

Wily as ever, Sasuke smirked and whammed his pillow into the boy's side; causing him to topple over. "Ha," he proclaimed as he saw the other whimper unhappily on the floor as he flopped down on his hard won bed.

Pouting at the dark-haired youth, Naruto began to tug at the futon. "No..." he yowled; "That was a dirty trick!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Naruto," Sasuke muttered as he pulled at the blankets.

Grabbing the puppy-dog print out of his teammate's grip, Naruto jutted his chin out. "Fine! Then I'm taking _these _blankets!" And stomped from the room.

Legs bared to the cold, boyish rivalry told him to chase after the other genin and _get his blanket back; _but the young ninja knew it was likely a trap and next time he wouldn't be so lucky as to get the actual bed. So, with a harrumph, he curled around his pillow and grumbled; "Stupid Naruto..." not much later, exhaustion overtook him and Sasuke was asleep.

(Not that sleep would last very long, Naruto's snoring could have woken the dead-and the dead would have been a lot easier to wake too).

* * *

**Hey, this is a real omake this time! Make sure you guys thank The Goliath Beetle, alright? She was the one who mentioned this scene and then I had to write it because it was too good an opportunity to pass up! (Even if it's very short)**

**To reviewers, Harvestangel99, The dark side of loonatics, prescripto13, Roesbunse and Kakashihasnicearms; you guys are spectacular :)**

**Also, _And I Struggle _is now up! Go check it out! You guys voted for it so I'm really hoping you like it. And if it wasn't your pick on my poll, I have a new poll you can go vote on! Hopefully your favorite story idea will win this time, yeah?**

**Thanks again everyone for reading and please review!**


End file.
